Insatiable/Transcript
: ALLISON: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : MEREDITH: the phone One of them is standing right behind me... : OLIVER: That's Meredith. She's a little weird. ( ) : KIRA: Where did the Nogitsune come from? : NOSHIKO: It was an internment camp in World War II. ( ) : VOID STILES: What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain? : NOSHIKO: I don't want that anymore. : VOID STILES: I do. : ALLISON: Isaac! : ALLISON: Try not to kill them. : KIRA: I was just going to try to stay alive. : STILES: Scott? : SCOTT: Where are they? : SCOTT: Lydia! Lydia! ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEATON: Hold still. Don't fight it. : DEATON: Hold still! : DEATON: Almost there... : DEATON: Isaac, you're next. : DEATON: I'm aware, all right? Don't fight it. : DEATON: Don't fight. Isaac, stay still! : DEATON: Got it. : ALLISON: Are they okay now? : DEATON: I hope so. The part that's worrisome is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Stiles. : KIRA: There's really two of them now? How's that even possible? : ALLISON: But how did the other one just take Lydia? : DEATON: We turned around and they were gone. So was her car. : AIDEN: So, no one notices him just kidnapping her right out of the house? : DEATON: irritably Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature materializing from out of the floor. : KIRA: Hold on-- how are you so sure which Stiles is which? : DEATON: That's what they're trying to figure out now. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Well... Medically, you seem okay. You're definitely a real person... : STILES: Okay, so I'm real-- but am I the real me? : STILES: Is she here? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: Okay, let's do this. : STILES: Guys, we have to do this. : NOSHIKO: Do you recognize me? : KIRA: Stop! : STILES: It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come. : KIRA: You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords. : KIRA: Mom, don't do this to him. : NOSHIKO: It's already done. : NOSHIKO: Look behind his ear. : SCOTT: It worked. : STILES: So, I'm actually me? : NOSHIKO: More you than the Nogitsune. : STILES: Can the Oni find him? : NOSHIKO: Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now. : STILES: Can they kill him? : NOSHIKO: Depends on how strong he is. : SCOTT: What about Lydia? Why would he take her? : NOSHIKO: He would only take her for an advantage. : SCOTT: You mean her power? : NOSHIKO: nodding The power of a Banshee. CAMP OAK CREEK : VOID STILES: Can you hear them? : VOID STILES: Louder than usual, isn't it? Well, that's because a lot of bad things happened down here. : VOID STILES: What are the voices telling you? Are they saying that Stiles is dying? : VOID STILES: sing-songing He is, you know... : VOID STILES: He's dying. : LYDIA: Then what do you need me for? You think I can tell you something? : VOID STILES: laughing Oh, I know you can. : LYDIA: I'm not telling you anything! : VOID STILES: You won't have to-- you'll be screaming. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS YUKIMURA HOUSE : KIRA: How are they going to find him? And what are we supposed to do until then? Sit around and wait? : NOSHIKO: Sit and learn. : KIRA: You want to teach me to play a board game? Now? : NOSHIKO: Scott said he saw Stiles and the Nogitsune playing the game of Go. That's a very important detail, perhaps even crucial. : NOSHIKO: Play starts with an empty board. Black is always placed first, then white. You place stones to create territories, and you capture your opponents stones by completely surrounding them. : KIRA: This is life and death, Mom! It isn't a game! : NOSHIKO: It is to him! And he's winning. You want to save your friends? You want them to survive? Learn to play. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Go home, Sheriff. If anything comes up about Stiles, you know I'd call you in a second. : STILINSKI: I'm not going anywhere. : PARRISH: Well, neither am I, since my shift doesn't end until dawn. You need a coffee? : STILINSKI: Aw... You're a good guy, Parrish. That's what they all said at your previous station... Though, no one could tell me exactly why you left. : PARRISH: Maybe I needed a change? : PARRISH: I don't really know... I guess... I kind of felt drawn here. And I knew there were openings. : STILINSKI: incredulously Did you know why there were openings? : PARRISH: The statistics don't worry me. : STILINSKI: They worry me. : PARRISH: Well, then maybe you need to get some sleep. Go home, Sheriff. : STILINSKI: Ah, if I could just find my keys... : STILES: In your coffee cup. : STILES: You always drop them in your empty cup... : STILINSKI: OH! : STILES: Hey, Dad. : STILINSKI: Is it over? : SCOTT: Not yet. ARGENT APARTMENT : DEREK: You had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. : DEREK: Why didn't you? : ARGENT: Because you're not my enemy anymore, Derek... And I'm not yours. : DEREK: The truth is, that we should be out there looking for him... right now. Especially if he can do something like this. : ARGENT: I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary. : DEREK: Why not? : ARGENT: Because if he can do something like this... : DEREK: ...He's stronger than ever... : ARGENT: Which means he'll be coming for us. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: We got an APB out on Lydia's car-- every unit on the road is looking for her. : SCOTT: Isn't there anything else that we could do? : STILINSKI: At this hour? No, not really. : STILES: He took her for a reason, Dad. Look, if we can figure out the "why," then we'll figure out the "where." : STILINSKI: Okay... : STILINSKI: What would a Nogitsune need with a Banshee? : STILES: I don't know, Lydia's pretty good at finding dead bodies. Maybe he needs to find a body? : STILINSKI: Scott, you know more about this than all of us-- : SCOTT: interrupting Me? : STILINSKI: You said you heard the whole story from Noshiko? : SCOTT: Yeah, but that happened during World War II, like seventy years ago. : STILES: frowning Wait-- what did you say? : SCOTT: Noshiko told me about the internment camp-- : STILES: interjecting No, before that. You said "the whole story..." : SCOTT: Yeah... What is it? FLASHBACK-- EICHEN HOUSE, A WEEK EARLIER : MEREDITH: the phone I should tell them.... They're going to want to know the story-- the whole story. END FLASHBACK : STILES: There's a girl at Eichen House... Her name's Meredith. I think she might be able to help. : PARRISH: Sheriff? Meredith Walker. : STILINSKI: She's still there? : PARRISH: Yeah, but they moved her to the closed unit. : SCOTT: Why? : PARRISH: They said "behavioral issues." : STILES: frowning What issues? : PARRISH: She wouldn't stop screaming. EICHEN HOUSE : STILINSKI: Sounds pretty quiet now... : BRUNSKI: We had to send a guy down to sedate her. Trust me, this little nutjob would not stop screaming. : BRUNSKI: chuckling But, five mils of Haldol takes her out like you wouldn't believe. : BRUNSKI: What the hell? : BRUNSKI: She got his keys... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ETHAN: Anything? : AIDEN: No scent. No tracks. Nothing. : ETHAN: ...Did you hear that? : AIDEN: It sounds like... : ETHAN: ...A round being chambered. : ETHAN: weakly Wolfsbane... : ETHAN: Aiden! SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT IMPOUND LOT : ALLISON: That's it-- that's Lydia's car. : ISAAC: The scent's strong of emotion. : ALLISON: Fear? : ISAAC: Anger. : ALLISON: Sounds like Lydia. Let's see what else we can find. : ALLISON: ...Uh, just... just out of curiosity... do you remember the other night? : ISAAC: You mean the night before last night? : ALLISON: That night before you weren't you... : ISAAC: Yeah, I remember. : ALLISON: So, that night, were you you, or were you not-you? : ISAAC: You mean, the night when we were us...? : ALLISON: Yeah... : ALLISON: I just wanna know if... if it was actually you with me. : ISAAC: Did you want it to be someone else? : ALLISON: No! No. No, of course not. : ISAAC: Good! Because it was me. And I do remember it-- I really remember it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: the phone Ten thousand dollars? They pulled an arrow out of my stomach! What did they do, fill it up with diamonds? : COACH: the phone All right, fine. What... : COACH: the phone Okay. Just send me the bill. Fine! : COACH: Okay, listen up, kids! Today, we're... : COACH: You know what? Today we're going to discuss the corrupt institution of healthcare! : DANNY: Um, Coach? : DANNY: We have an unexpected guest... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Hey! : SCOTT: You okay? : STILES: What happened? How long was I out? : SCOTT: Just a couple hours. You should sit down. : STILES: Where's my dad? : SCOTT: He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone, looking for Meredith... I promised him I wouldn't let you out of my sight. : STILES: Okay, what about the others? : SCOTT: Allison, Isaac, the twins... They're all looking for Lydia. : STILES: It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call... : SCOTT: We'll find her. : SCOTT: You all right? : STILES: Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm... : SCOTT: Maybe you should sit down, take it easy. : SCOTT: ...You're in pain. : STILES: It's not that bad-- just more like a dull ache. : SCOTT: Where? : STILES: Sort of everywhere... : SCOTT: Dude, you're freezing. Tell me the truth-- how much does it really hurt? : SCOTT: It's Kira. : SCOTT: the phone Hey, what's up? : KIRA: the phone She's here... in Coach's class. And you need to get here now, too. Like, right now. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Sweetheart? : COACH: Sweetheart...? Do you want to tell me which insane asylum you escaped from? : DANNY: Coach, "insane asylum" isn't proper terminology anymore. : COACH: Okay. Sweetheart? What... What nuthouse did you escape from? : MEREDITH: Eichen House. : COACH: Wanna tell me what you're doing so far from there? : MEREDITH: Trying to help. I can hear them-- they scream. : COACH: That's got to be terrifying. What, uh... Why do they scream? : MEREDITH: They scream when someone's about to die. : COACH: Are they screaming right now? How many of them? : MEREDITH: All of them. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DEREK: Run! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: anxiously Coach, you can't let them take her back. It's hard to explain, but if you let her go back, then really, really bad things are going to happen-- to Lydia, to Scott, and Stiles, and maybe everyone, including you. So please, please don't let them take her. : COACH: Who are you? : KIRA: Um... I'm Kira. I'm new! : COACH: Oh, hell... : BRUNSKI: Finstock! Coach Bobby Finstock. This is a delightful surprise. Hmm. What is that saying? "Those who can't do, teach?" : COACH: Yeah, that's funny... : BRUNSKI: Is it Professor Finstock when you're off the field? I'm glad to see you made it "pro" something, Bobby. : COACH: It's "Coach." Coach... You know... Professors teach college... : BRUNSKI: Oh, well you let me know when you make higher education. Now, Coach-- where's Meredith? : COACH: She's fine. She's just sitting in my office. : BRUNSKI: Find her! ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: I had a feeling you might be down here... : ALLISON: I needed to do something. I hate waiting... Feeling useless... : ARGENT: Where's Isaac? : ALLISON: He's trying to help Scott. : ARGENT: Trying to be useful? : ARGENT: Leave it for now, huh? I have something else you can do... Something we should have done a long time ago. : ARGENT: It's time for you to graduate. CAMP OAK CREEK : LYDIA: They'll find me... My friends are going to find me... : VOID STILES: You think so? I myself was kind of wondering what they're doing right now... FLASH-CUT-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VOID STILES: voiceover What useless lead they're chasing? FLASH-CUT-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : VOID STILES: voiceover I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now? END FLASH-CUT : VOID STILES: Are they really spending every minute looking for you? : VOID STILES: Or... Are they waiting for nightfall? FLASH-CUT-- ARGENT APARTMENT : VOID STILES: voiceover Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time? END FLASH-CUT : LYDIA: What do you want? : VOID STILES: More. : LYDIA: More what? : VOID STILES: The trickster stories are all about food, Lydia-- the Coyote, the Raven, the Fox... They're all hungry. I'm the same. : VOID STILES: I just crave something a little different... I eat what you feel. : VOID STILES: And I am insatiable. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MEREDITH: I can hear you... But I can't understand... : MEREDITH: Just a little louder, please... : BRUNSKI: Let's go, sweetheart. : BRUNSKI: As you know, I'm not adverse to using the tools of my trade... : BRUNSKI: As often as necessary. : MEREDITH: I just... I need another second, okay? They're trying to tell me something. : BRUNSKI: Meredith-- : MEREDITH: Please... They're trying to tell me something. : COACH: This school has a very strict no-bullying policy. : COACH: Well? Get her outta here! : BRUNSKI: You little piece of-- : COACH: We also frown on cursing. : SCOTT: I'll call you. : STILES: Okay... Where's Lydia? : MEREDITH: Who's Lydia? ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: Remember, you can always start over. I was a bit of a perfectionist about it, myself. I always wanted the seal to look just right. : ALLISON: How many did you make? : ARGENT: Six. But I used them all. Only at close range, though-- despite some other legends, silver's not really as accurate as lead. : ALLISON: Dad, wait-- : ALLISON: I think I should use my own mold. : ARGENT: You have a bullet mold? : ALLISON: No, not a bullet-- an arrowhead. : ALLISON: The bow is my weapon. So, I should make a silver arrowhead. : ALLISON: Dad... If something happens... : ARGENT: Hey, hey... You don't need to worry about me. : ALLISON: Well, yeah... I didn't get to say anything to Mom... : ARGENT: You didn't need to say anything. And I'm going to be around a long time, I promise. : ALLISON: Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I need to know that I said it. : ALLISON: I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: What are you doing here? : RAFAEL: I could ask you the same thing. : STILES: Free period. We're doing group study. : RAFAEL: Who's she? : STILES: She's my girlfriend... : MEREDITH: You're not my type. : STILES: Well, obviously, we have a lot to talk about... We should maybe take this upstairs...? : MEREDITH: He's my type. : STILES: Okay... Isaac, you can come, too. : ISAAC: Uh... : SCOTT: Hey, Dad? I'll explain all of this later... : RAFAEL: I don't care that you're not in school. I know your grades are fine. All I want to do is talk.. : SCOTT: Now's really not a good time... : RAFAEL: Scott-- we need to talk. : MEREDITH: Lydia? You mean, the red-haired girl. : STILES: Yes! Yes! Good! Progress! Now, all you got to do is tell us where she is. : MEREDITH: Okay! Okay. : MEREDITH: ...If she tells me. : ISAAC: If she tells you? Can you ask her? : MEREDITH: smiling I already did. : STILES: Perfect. Perfect! What did she say? : MEREDITH: She says she doesn't want to be found. : STILES: That's good, too... Okay... : SCOTT: Dad, can't we do this tomorrow? : RAFAEL: That's actually something I've been saying for a long time. Come here. : RAFAEL: You see this? This indent in the floor? : RAFAEL: That was from your head. The night before I moved out, your mother and I were fighting. You came out of your room. I grabbed you by the wrist. You pulled back... And you fell. We watched you tumble down those stairs. You were out for probably twenty seconds. When you came to, you didn't remember a thing. Your mom told me to be out by the morning. That was the last time I ever had a drink. And that's why I left. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : AIDEN: coughing Where are we? : DEREK: whispering It's a coyote den. Stay quiet. : AIDEN: Did you see the shooter? Do you know who it is? : DEREK: sarcastically No, I was a little busy... : DEREK: Who the hell did you two piss off? : ETHAN: We pissed off everyone. It was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us. : DEREK: Well, the bullets had wolfsbane in them... So, if I don't get you two out of here soon, the poison is going to spread. : DEREK: Stay quiet. I'll be back. MCCALL HOUSE : ISAAC: I'm just saying... : STILES: Isaac, we're not going to torture her-- : ISAAC: I meant scare her-- : STILES: interrupting We're not going to psychologically torture her, either! : ISAAC: Fine. : ISAAC: How about this-- you said she hears things, right? : STILES: Yeah... : ISAAC: Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A Banshee? : SCOTT: Okay, Dad... Let me show you something... : SCOTT: See the edge of this window sill? When I got my first skateboard, I slid right into it. Broke my collarbone. : SCOTT: This used to be glass until I fell on top of it trying to catch a lacrosse ball from Stiles-- I got three stitches in my cheek. : SCOTT: This house is full of accidents. The stairs? Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was worse. But, I healed. : SCOTT: I don't need your apology. So... See you at graduation, or whenever you decide to show up again. : STILES: Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you... : ISAAC: On what you're hearing... : STILES: Just focus on the silence... : ISAAC: Listen to the silence... : STILES: Focusing on the silence... : ISAAC: Listening to the-- : STILES: interjecting Okay, will you just let me handle this, Isaac? Please? I just-I have more experience with Banshees. : ISAAC: muttering Yeah, and mental patients... : MEREDITH: Isn't anyone going to get that? : STILES: Get what? : MEREDITH: The phone. : STILES: What phone? : ISAAC: The phone! : STILES: Oh, the phone! My phone, yes... : STILES: the phone Hello? Yes, she's actually sitting right here... : STILES: It's for you. : MEREDITH: They say "coup de foudre." : STILES: Coup de- what? What is that, Spanish? : SCOTT: French. It's French. YUKIMURA HOUSE : KEN: I don't know where she is... But I do know she's been trying to keep you out of this for as long as possible. : KIRA: sarcastically Well, she should've thought about that before she had me magically rebuild a samurai sword. : KEN: chuckling I know a lot of this is going to be very strange for you-- you're going to need to lean a lot very quickly, Kira. : KIRA: Yeah, like board games? : KEN: In Korea, we call it Baduk. There are different styles of play: aggressive, passive, orthodox... : KIRA: Can you tell who's who? : KEN: I know you're black. The novice player always goes first. : KIRA: The white's the Nogitsune. : KEN: frowning But these stones are placed in your mother's style-- aggressive. : KIRA: Yeah, but she put them down to represent the Nogitsune... : KEN: Are you sure about that? ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: muttering What am I missing? : ALLISON: the phone Scott? : SCOTT: the phone We know where Lydia is. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: I found these on the ground. : ARGENT: This wasn't Araya, was it? : DEREK: I don't think so. They don't look like her shells. : ARGENT: horrified That's not possible... : ARGENT: the phone Allison? : ALLISON: the phone They found her. Scott found her, Dad. They found Lydia. I'm on my way. : ARGENT: the phone Allison, hold on. You have to wait-- : ALLISON: the phone There's no time-- it's already night. There's no time, Dad. : ARGENT: the phone Wait! Allison. wait! ON THE ROAD : SCOTT: Hey, you okay? : STILES: Yeah. Yeah, you don't have to worry about me. : ISAAC: sighing All right, I'll say it-- you look like you're dying. You're pale, thin, and you look like you're getting worse. : ISAAC: And we're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other-you, is he gonna look like he's getting better? What happens if he gets hurt? : STILES: tiredly You mean, if he dies, do I die? I don't care-- just so long as no one else dies because of me. : STILES: I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it. : SCOTT: It wasn't you. : STILES: Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me-- you can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. CAMP OAK CREEK : LYDIA: You're nervous, aren't you? : LYDIA: You know they're coming. You know they're going to kill you. : VOID STILES: Well, that's exactly why I'm keeping you so close... CAMP OAK CREEK : SCOTT: We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago, we were standing around, just like this, and we saved Malia. Remember? That was a total stranger-- this is Lydia. : ALLISON: I'm here to save my best friend. : SCOTT: I came to save mine. : ISAAC: ...I just didn't feel like doing any homework. : NOSHIKO: Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you. : KIRA: I can't. When I looked at the game, I realized who I was actually playing-- you. : SCOTT: She's here. This way. : ALLISON: Call them off. : NOSHIKO: You think you could take him alive? You think you can save him? : KIRA: What if we can? : NOSHIKO: I tried something like it seventy years ago. Your friend is gone. : KIRA: Are you sure? Or if Stiles doesn't have to die, maybe Rhys didn't have to die, either? : NOSHIKO: I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira-- you are. But, the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury. : LYDIA: They're here! And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you... : VOID STILES: Good! Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough-- when my own death was closing in-- 'cause only when they're close, can I do this-- : KIRA: Mom? What is that? What does that mean? : VOID STILES: It means there's been a change in ownership... : VOID STILES: Now, they belong to me. : SCOTT: Lydia? : SCOTT: Are you all right? : LYDIA: No, no, no, no... Why are you here? : STILES: Lydia, we're here for you-- : LYDIA: interrupting You weren't supposed to be here! You didn't get my message? : SCOTT: Lydia, what's happening? : LYDIA: Who else is here? Who came with you? : LYDIA: Who else is here??? : ISAAC: How do we stop them? : NOSHIKO: You can't! : STILES: weakly Lydia... Lydia, I can't... I can't... : LYDIA: screaming ALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! : SCOTT: Allison! : ALLISON: Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe? : SCOTT: She's okay... yeah... : SCOTT: I can't... I can't take your pain... : ALLISON: It's because it doesn't hurt. : SCOTT: No... : ALLISON: It's okay-- : SCOTT: Allison... : ALLISON: It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love... The first person I ever loved... The person I'll always love... : ALLISON: I love you... Scott... Scott McCall... : SCOTT: sobbing Don't! Please, don't. Allison, don't, please... : ALLISON: You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. Tell him-- : SCOTT: No! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts